


Forever Fandom Imagines

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All One Shots from the ForeverFandomImagine blog that I opened up on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Fandom Imagines

Imagine being Tony’s sister and smacking him upside the head when he makes a mistake.

 

“Tony what the hell are you thinking?” You asked him looking over at him.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “After everything has happened I figured we needed these.”

 

“Oh really now? You thought that the Avengers needed…”

 

Tony nodded his head.

 

“But Tony don’t you think…”

 

“____ if I wanted your help in questions I would have asked you. You are here to help me.” He said rolling his eyes.

 

You reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

 

“Ow!”

 

“You didn’t have to be an ass about it. I am helping you.” You said pointing your screwdriver at him.

 

Tony rubbed the back of his head. “I am trying to protect the team.”

 

“Do you really think that they need protection?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But… did you ask them?”  
  


“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why didn’t you ask them?”

 

“They’re always on the go and so am I. No reason to ask them.”

 

“Tony you’re making a mistake. These things won’t be like Jarvis.”

 

“_____ mistakes happen. Let them happen.”

 

You groaned and stood up. “If a mistake happens I am not going to be here to see it.” You said leaving Tony. You didn’t know how right you would be.

 

 


End file.
